


the way the cookie fumbles

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Moniwa feels kind of thirsty. Never did he think seeing someone crack an egg one handed would be such a turn on for him, but apparently, it is.





	the way the cookie fumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/gifts).



> Requested by dumbochan over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> UshiMoni + 'cookies'
> 
> This is related to [Operation: Express Shipping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12218865). 
> 
> It's a bit late, but I hope you will all enjoy! :D

Moniwa’s jaw drops at the sight of Ushijima wearing a comfortable Henley, when he opens the door and welcomes him to their home.

“I’m glad you made it, Moniwa-san,” Ushijima says with a soft smile, stepping aside to let Moniwa in.

It took a few more turning of his brain gears before Moniwa actually does step inside.

“Ah, yes, thank you for having me, Ushijima-san.” He bows hastily. “Pardon the intrusion,” he mumbles, taking off his shoes in quite an exaggerated manner as an excuse to avoid looking at Ushijima. His face feels warm as it is, he doesn’t need to spontaneously combust in front of him. He needs to get a grip if he wants to survive.

“Moniwa-sensei, you’re here!” Yoshihiro exclaims, head popped out from the doorway of what Moniwa assumes to be the living room. Moniwa gives a huge smile. Before he can say anything, Yoshihiro’s bouncing up towards him, with arms wide open, that Moniwa instinctively squats down and anticipates the hug.

It surprised him to say the least, because Yoshihiro-kun doesn’t act this much excited when he’s at the day care, but Moniwa supposes that it’s because he’s at his most comfortable place- his home.

Yoshihiro lets him go, but takes his hand. “Come on, Moniwa-sensei. Let’s make some cookies!” He pulls at Moniwa’s hand with both of his own.

Moniwa laughs at how cute his student is. “Alright. Lead the way then,” he says, standing up and lets himself be pulled, but not before glancing at Ushijima, who’s watching them fondly. He catches Moniwa’s eyes, and the small smile he has gets wider, crinkling the sides of his eyes in the process.

Moniwa ducks his head, feeling the blush return in full force. Even after few dates, he still doesn’t know what to make of Ushijima, and what to make of their budding relationship. They’re still just on the ‘going on dates’ stage, and he’s really enjoying himself, especially Ushijima’s company. He thinks the other man also feels the same, because he still keeps on asking Moniwa out, whenever he’s free.

But he still hasn’t asked Moniwa about being, well, boyfriends, or something. Moniwa doesn’t want to assume, and he doesn’t have the courage to ask him first either, so now, he feels that they’re quite stuck in an impasse, so to speak.

Not that it bothers him.

Well, maybe just a little, but it’s not exactly a big deal. It’s just that he wasn’t expecting to be invited to their home, this early in their dating. He’s fully aware that he’s not here for a meet and greet session or anything like that, since it’s more like a “Yoshihiro wants to bake some cookies for Onee-sama, but we both don’t know how to bake, so it would really be a big help if you could come over and help us” kind of thing.

Which… gives Moniwa a bit of clarity actually, about this whole situation.

Of course, Yoshihiro-kun is technically the reason why he’s here. And if he thinks about that, thinks that this is just some sort of a home visit to one his students, and not a home visit to the person he’s currently dating, it puts things in a different perspective. This little excursion is nothing to get nervous or blushy about.

But why did Ushijima have to wear Henley and look so good while he’s at it?

His musings were broken when Yoshihiro offers him an apron, which he takes with a gracious smile and soft thanks. Yoshihiro then turns around. “Can you please help me tie the apron, Moniwa-sensei?”

When Moniwa comes up from tying the apron, he sees Ushijima’s done pushing a stool in front of the counter and Yoshihiro takes his place there, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to get started. Moniwa’s also surprised that all the ingredients they need are placed rather neatly on top of the counter. Both Ushijima and Yoshihiro, waiting for him to don the apron, so they could begin.

He hastily puts it on, then takes his place Yoshihiro’s other side, taking the tablet Ushijima is offering. He looks down and reads that it’s the simple recipe Ushijima must have pulled up, as reference of what they’re going to do today.

“Alright, Yoshihiro-kun and I will start with this,” Moniwa says, pulling a large bowl, the flour, baking soda, and salt, closer to him and Yoshihiro. “While Ushijima-san can get the butter, and sugars mixed, using the mixer?” He casts a questioning look at Ushijima, who in turn nods and sets up his tool and ingredients.

Moniwa puts the tablet in the middle, so both of them could see the rest of the instructions, but focused on helping Yoshihiro figure out the measurements, and letting the boy put in in the large bowl. The boy is definitely an easy student, able to follow his instructions really well, and he finds himself whisking the ingredients all together.

Moniwa takes this time to check how Ushijima is doing. The taller man is leaning closer to the counter, an egg in hand, clearly reading the instructions. Then he stands straight and proceeds to crack the egg on the edge of the mixing bowl and drop it in. He did this twice.

It’s then Moniwa realized that the sleeves of his Henley is pulled up on his elbows, showing off his impressive forearms. And because that wasn’t enough, he actually had cracked the egg using only one hand.

Moniwa feels kind of thirsty. Never did he think seeing someone crack an egg one handed would be such a turn on for him, but apparently, it is.

Ushijima lifts his head and Moniwa almost gives himself a whiplash with how quick he turned his head just to avoid being caught staring.

“Is this enough- why is your face red, sensei?” Yoshihiro, bless his soul, is looking up at him.

Moniwa almost, almost topples the bowl the child is holding, in surprise. “It’s nothing, Yoshihiro-kun. Just feeling a little…warm.” He says, making a show of fanning himself, while biting the inside of his cheeks, quite hard it almost broke skin. “Anyway, let’s put in the mixer.”

Thankfully, the rest of the mixing and scooping went with little fanfare. They are just waiting now for the second batch to finish baking, while the first one cools off on the counter. Yoshihiro has taken to sitting on the stool he stood up on, and sits a few steps away from the oven. He’s watching the cookies rise and bake with utmost fascination.

Ushijima is washing the materials they used, while Moniwa helps him out by sealing the excess ingredients and putting them back to their respective cabinets, with Ushijima’s guidance.

The last thing he needs to put back is the bag of flour, but it’s located on the topmost shelf, which Moniwa has difficulty of reaching at the moment. He could do it with the help of a stool, but he doesn’t want to bother Yoshihiro. So, he’s pushing the bag of flour up, with his two hands, trying to reach the shelf on his tippy toes, hoping that once the bag reaches the edge of the shelf, he can just push it back.

Moniwa’s breathing hitches when he feels solid warmth on his back, and large hands cover his, helping him push the said bag of flour. It calls his attention to the beautiful forearms, quite straining at the action, and he feels his face warm up at Ushijima’s proximity. The flour is effortlessly returned to the shelf, but he doesn’t rest his feet flat, because he’s sure that if he does so, his back will meet Ushijima’s chest. And what with all the close calls they’ve had today (and some inappropriate thoughts he had to whisk away), this one is definitely going to let all his efforts go down the drain.

Moniwa pulls his hands down and away from Ushijima’s hold and keeps it close to his chest, where he can feel his heart hammering.

“Th-thank you, Ushijima-san,” he stammers.

Instead of stepping away, like Moniwa hopes, Ushijima brings his hand down and lets it rest on Moniwa’s hips. Moniwa squeaks in surprise, forgetting his tippy toes, he lands on his feet abruptly and collides with Ushijima’s well-muscled chest.

“Are you alright?” Ushijima’s voice is sounds closer than Moniwa thinks and he’s afraid to turn his head. He nods furiously, not trusting himself to speak, lest he only squeals out unintelligible noises.

But Ushijima doesn’t let go and wraps his arms around Moniwa’s waist and Moniwa feels a soft pair of lips on his awfully warm cheeks.

“Thank you for helping us today,” Ushijima says softly, his low voice caressing the shell of Moniwa’s ear.

This is too much for Moniwa’s heart and sanity. Ushijima’s overwhelming physical affection is something he never actually expected from the man, but damn if it’s not making Moniwa feel like a flutter of butterflies had taken residence in his stomach.

Before he can reply and probably do something stupid like turning his head to the side to meet Ushijima’s lips and kiss him soundly, the oven dings.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course they're boyfriends. Ushijima definitely thinks so. Moniwa is just overthinking. XD
> 
> Writer's block got me beat, but hopefully, I'll get back on track with this. Thank you very much Ash, for sending the prompt, and to everyone else for reading! Have some cookies~ :)


End file.
